parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/17
KaDoYuu *back at Team Alpha (who... all seem to be wearing glasses, hunh) everyone on the ground is covering their ears in agony from the youtube vid's horrendous sound quality* Boz: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He's a ferocious dinosaur for crying out loud! *KaDoYuu, who is still atop Boz's head fails to be affected by the n00b's awful video* KaDoYuu: Guys! It isn't working for me! My connection sucks! *Chio uncovers his ears, seeing that the red bar had run its course to the end of the video* Chio: Good, good. Maybe you and possibly Boz can sneak inside, into the darkness and tell us what you find? I sure as pie am not going back in. Boz: I'm not sneaking anywhere, I'm 50 feet tall. KaDoYuu: I'm not going in either. What if my Internet Explorer freezes? Chio: But they've got candy in there... *Jake is still rather battered from the earlier n00b beating, reluctant to venture into the tear so soon, so his hopes are up that no one volunteers him* Jake: My goodness, are you still using IE? Celest: I can link you to a FireFox download... or pull one out of my magical pot o' vomit, err, gold! Chio: But I bet it doesn't have candy-- Celest: It does. It's got candy, Halo, porn, Myspace apps, flamethrower, anything you can dream of! Chio: Wow, does it even have-- Celest: Yep. Archie Issue #200 Chio: Wow, can I use that pot sometime? Celest: Like h*ll. Nobahdy is touching this. It's one of a kind. *hugs the pot o' gold tightly* Chio: Wouldn't hurt if I just peeked? Celest: Hmm... okay, but no snatching. Chio: Whoohoo!(a la Homer Simpson) Celest: NO. I changed my mind. It's too precious! Chio: Let me look in the pot, darn it. *they run about like bickering children* Celest: I'm going to throw it into the tear so no one can see it! *holds the vomit-y pot o' gold as if to throw it* Chio: I didn't want to see it that badly... I've got my own pot o' gold. *pulls out a change purse* Celest: Wha? Chio: It was a gift! *Boz interrupts the commotion* Boz: WAIT, wait. Look. You need a bad connection to get past all those sh*tty Youtube vids. Ya know what that means? KaDoYuu: Cannndeh? Boz: It means you can get your arse off my head and go in as you are. :3 *Boz flings her off of his head and into the void* KaDoYuu: Wait, what about the cand--AAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Celest: The darkness has been breached... lol, breached. Now we need someone to file a complaint and have this horrid video removed already. Chio: I'm on it. *opens a tab... and does his administrative business* Jake: I hear a drumming sound... like no drum has been drummed before... *the whole area rumbles, then begins to swarm with window after window of Ripped Sonic Shorts. Some of which you can still see the mouse pointer arrow from where the preloaders were clicked* All: Screaming in various pitches one after another *zoom out on the page, pans to Team BITA's area of commotion* Edited to make more sense Category:Transcript